


At the Edge of Totality

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Eating out, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hanabi views Naruto as a tool to serve the Hyuga dynasty, Hinata argues with Hanabi, Hinata is a vampire princess, Hinata playing with Naruto's hair as he is going down on her., Human Naruto, Lemon, Loud Sex, Mafia AU, Naruto is her servant, Porn With Plot, Sibling drama, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, The Hyuga clan are vampires, Vaginal Sex, conflicted feelings & loyalties, love affair with a bodyguard, monster au, sex in in chapter. 5, smut. with plot, vampire, vampire hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: UPDATE:I am rewriting each chapter to fix and add more dialogue-the thought processes of the characters.I am looking for a proof read possibly if anyone is interested?-KamasealUPDATE 2: I edited the sex scene adding more dialogue, and added to the "cumming"  scene.----Naruto is kidnapped and made to be an enforcer and servant to a beautiful Vampire princess.The Hyuga are  a mafia whose threads run deep in Konoha. Whispers have it they are not  quite human.Hinata is forced to keep her bloodline pure and is forbidden from falling for a mere human servant.Though that is what is slowly occurring.When Naurto first sees here is taken aback she was too beautiful to be a being that feeds on blood.As they spend more time together,  Naruto becomes slowly swallowed into the shadowy deeds of the Hyuga clan underworld.Naruto started out as a victim but after so many times killing for her, he now became complacent. After so many times , fucking her, he became more and more what they wanted him to be.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

He tastes her, Naruto can still taste her. No matter how hard he tries, he cannot un-taste her, she tastes not unlike the metallic taste of copper. As She, the Hyuga princess forcefully kisses him open mouthed.  
The kiss is hungry, eager in essence, it is during small moments like this that Naruto muses on just how far he has fallen. Damned, if this was Paradise he sure as hell was lost in it.  
"Better to reign in Hell then serve in heaven" Naruto started out as a victim but after so many times killing for her, he now became complacent. After so many times , fucking her, he became more and more what they wanted him to be.  
Did he ever care? Was there a secret shred of dignity that longed for the way life once was, before he was tainted made to soil his hands, body and soul for her?  
Not as far as he could tell, he was nothing except a dredge, that followed the orders of the Hyuga. The Hyuga , were a organization that's roots ran deep, folks told their children stories late at night to scare children, about the Hyuga, individuals whose linage was tainted with something not exactly divine but close. This closeness to divinity was not benevolent, but depraved. The Hyuga were spoken of in hushed whispers.  
Rumor had it the clan had reaches in all unsavory aspects of the Konoha underworld.  
Before he was kidnapped and forced to kill for them, before he ever laid sights on her, He had images in his head, of bloated monsters that fed on flesh. However when he saw her, all those years ago, before the killing, when he met her for the first time, he was taken aback.  
She was beautiful, in a refined sort of way, however her eyes were pale, and during their love making, her pulse never rose above 60 beats per miniute . These were the only uncanny things about her, as far as he could ascertain. His purpose in life was to kill for her, to protect her, as she herself carried the future of the Hyuga bloodline within her veins within her loins.  
He used to be something, used to be someone but after each kill he loses apart of himself, further lost on the edge of the precipice. She pulls him into her, forces him to cum into her, after each mission, this has become a sort of ritual between the two of them, a depravity that ever her father does not know about. As it is forbidden for a corpse collector to intermingle beyond gathering the source of the Hyuga's sustenance .  
He was made to kill, collect and present the kill to her. Nothing more, nothing less. But then again and again she kisses him with open mouth, And makes him whisper blasphemies under his breath as they move towards the edge of totality together.


	2. 2

She choose him, that is what he remembers, all those years ago. had he ever been innocent, Before the killing, before the blasphemous acts of communion with a Hyuuga Princess? Sure he had little choice in the matter, but at times he asked himself, did he fall too easily? Loyalty, intermixed with servitude was a dangerous tonic.

*Flashback*

Among Naruto were the dregs of society, people no one would miss or notice if they went to "disappear" .

The Hyuga had ties with the Konoha government, or so the whispers spake. Though in the end , it was her the Hyuga Heiress that choose him or rather to say claimed him, he could never forget that very moment when their destinies became intertwined. He was washed stripped, washed, and presented to her with his arms behind his arms restrained behind his back.

She approached him slowly with two guards on each side of her. She took in each and every inch of him with a critical eye she viewed him.

Thoes eyes, like pale silver disks made Naruto recall the moon, he should feel frightened but one an instinctual level he was drawn in by those eyes.

Back to reality,  
She spake, her voice was soft, yet firm, not unlike a fabric interwoven with the strength of steel.  
"She cleared her throat, what is your name?"  
Why the formality, there was nothing formal or even remotely normal about this exchange he was naked under a robe with his hands restrained in shackles behind his back. Now was not the time to be dwelling on such things

"Naruto Uzumaki" he replied

She smiled, if this was in any other situation Naruto would have found her beautiful however his fight or flight response was far too strong to appreciate anything beautiful at this very moment.

"How old are you Naruto?" She asked with legitimate curiosity. "I am twenty three" he replied, with a sort of feigned disinterest".

Naruto did his best to present himself as without fear, detached , this was one of the few ways he could try to gain control of the situation, after all what else do you have when you are completely powerless?

The questioning continued, rapid fire.

He was uncertain why she was asking him all these questions but somehow on a almost intuitive level he felt that his survival rested on this verbal exchange.

After what felt like an eternity the questioning ceased.

She smiled, "thank you for answering my questions Naruto"

"Bring him to my room, alone", The Heiress spake putting emphasis on the word "alone". But not before dragging a manicured finger, over the side of Naruto's cheek. Suddenly one of the guards nodded.

And this begun the moment that Naruto's destiny was forever changed, forever intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Flash-forward*
> 
> The sky was a desolate chasm, or it would be if not for flickers of light tearing into the half globe that was the sky.
> 
> Angry lines,not unlike scar tissue appearing before flickering away.  
> But yet the bombardment continued, the stars would not cease their orbital bombardment.
> 
> Her eyes wide like silver disks, reflected what little light was given off by the lit torches beside her.
> 
> It was rare moments like this that the Heiress, her composure would break.
> 
> Naruto stood beside her as was his duty,  
> He stood still, as hot tears beguin to trail down her face.
> 
> The silence was deafening

The flickering, scars, tearing into the sky,  
Hinata found herself contemplative,  
The angry lines etched into the sky remind her of the day she was to be betrothed.  
The shouting,  
angry scars, the bitter sharpness of a dull blade.  
As these thoughts sped through the inside of her skull, she found herself instinctively bringing her hand to her left wrist.  
She then held her wrist into the moonlight. Staring with a sense of dread. As the moon illuminated her scars.  
*Flash-forward*  
The sky was a desolate chasm, or it would be if not for flickers of light tearing into the half globe that was the sky.  
Angry lines, not unlike scar tissue appearing before flickering away.  
But yet the bombardment continued, the stars would not cease their orbital bombardment.  
Her eyes wide like silver disks, reflected what little light was given off by the lit torches beside her.  
It was rare moments like this that the Heiress, her composure would break.  
Naruto stood beside her as was his duty,  
He stood still, as hot tears begin to trail down her face.  
The silence was deafening  
The silence broke  
"Naruto-Kun"  
She spoke in a unwavering voice devoid of sentiment.  
She said this still holding her wrist towards the light of the moon.  
"You must realize, what I am by now?"  
Naruto was caught of guard by this.  
He paused before formulating his thoughts.  
"Your an heiress to a organized crime ring the most powerful in Konoha"  
"True, however you did not answer my question"  
"What I am" she repeated.  
"Naruto you must know divinity is nothing but depravity. I am to be married against my wishes , 6 months from now"  
My blood, must be kept pure, I have a duty to the Hyuga to keep pure the spark of divinity that flows through my veins."  
As she held her wrist up into the moon light, tracing the faded scars. With her finger.  
At this point the tears begun to fall.  
Naruto approached her, thinking of a way to comfort her.  
While she was  
still weeping she suddenly stroked the side of his face before pulling him into an open mouth kiss. The kiss was hungry, she tasted not unlike the metallic taste of copper. As well as the salt of her tears.  
Naruto kissed her back.  
After a moment she pulled back. Her hand still holding the back of Naruto's neck,  
"My father Hiashi is not to know of this, it is imperative Naruto-Kun."  
She paused  
"It could be the end of me and the end of you."  
Promise me, this will be just between us."


	4. foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Naruto had never seen her undressed before,  
> But. He has seen the outline of her silhouette, her soft curves.
> 
> Naruto had never seen Hinata undressed.
> 
> This did not stop him from fantasizing at times,
> 
> She at times caught him making a side-glance,  
> At her so many times.
> 
> That kiss from earlier she tasted like blood, there was a hunger to it almost as she could literarily sink her teeth Into him.
> 
> Why did the thought of this arouse a strong heat of desire within himself,
> 
> Had he fallen that far he mused to himself?
> 
> This time however was different  
> Hinata was wearing a robe, instead of being fully dressed like she was typically when she retuned from her showers.
> 
> Naruto was flustered but he tried to hide it,  
> She was beautiful…  
> Naruto she came closer, Naruto almost instinctively took a. step back but he corrected himself and stood his ground

She pulled apart from the kiss  
But not before he kissed her back

Narutos pulse was racing, hers however always remained slow and steady, never raising above the slightly below the norm for humans, however the Hyuga’s. were not humans well not quite…

“Promise me this will remain only between us” Hinata spoke

“Naruto-kun”

She paused

You would do anything for me is that correct?

“Correct”  
And he would do anything for her, he was tainted his soul darkened for her and  
she knew this,  
Naruto would he kill for her, without hesitation

“Just how far are you. Willing to go for me, Naruto-Kun?”  
“To the depths of hell and back?”

She paused seemed almost flustered,

Before cutting off where she was going

“Lets go inside, its getting cold…”

“Wait, what were you saying?”

"Never mind…" And with that she turned and begun to walk through the garden illuminated by only the moonlight and few torches.

Naruto knew this was a lie the divinity in the hyugas made them impervious to cold.

But he knew better then to contradict her.

Once again he stood guard in front of the screen standing in-between Hinata and the shower.

Now, Naruto had never seen her undressed before,  
But. He has seen the outline. Of her silhouette, her soft curves.

Naruto had never seen Hinata undressed.

This did not stop him from fantasizing at times,

She at times caught him making a side-glance,  
At her so many times.

That kiss from earlier she tasted like blood, there was a hunger to it almost as she could literarily sink her teeth Into him.

Why did the thought of this arouse a strong heat of desire within himself,

Had he fallen that far he. Mused to himself?

This time however was different  
Hinata was wearing a robe, instead of being fully dressed like she was typically when she retuned from her showers.

Naruto was flustered but he tried to hide it,  
She was beautiful…  
"Naruto she came closer", Naruto almost instinctively took a. step back but he corrected himself and stood his ground

“Naruto-kun”, she cooed

Before dropping her robe down to the floor.

She was nude, her soft curves on full display…

“Naruto,” she spoke a voice almost above a. whisper, “remember this is just between you and. I  
My father must not know”

"Hinata…" he paused  
“ you have my permission to touch me.” she whispered

Naruto froze, she was upon him, pulling him into a hungry kiss  
Time stopped ,

Until she pulled away,

Naruto could taste the metallic taste of her last meal.  
The hyuga’s were carnivores that only fed on fresh kills, the unlucky ones people on Konoha’s street who could disappear and not be missed…

Naruto without thinking beguin to unbutton his pants,  
As she. continued to kiss him…

Almost an eternity later, he was unclothed, her eyes widened, taking in every inch of his naked form.

This was the second time they kissed for the first time this evening.

Naruto stood his arousal to the point of physical discomfort

Law on the bed, she commanded him.

Naruto did as he was told…

-  
Continued next chapter


	5. sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took a moment to linger the warmth of her breath felt good on such a cold night.
> 
> “your mine you know that don’t you?”  
> Naruto nodded..
> 
> No that won’t do, I want to hear you say it…
> 
> “Hinata-Hime I am yours” 
> 
> “Good”, she smiled
> 
> You are going to fuck me now, is that understood Naruto-kun?

She was slightly cold to the touch  
Here Naruto was laying on the bed, full arousal on display.

Hinata loomed over him, 

She crawled onto the bed, 

And lowered her mouth over Naruto’s member,

Naruto still in Hinata’s mouth, until she sucked harder and let Naruto’s still erect member slide out with audiable *pop* noise.  
“Hinata… "he signed with pleasure

She took a moment to linger. The warmth of her breath felt good on such a cold night.

“your mine you know that don’t you?”  
Naruto nodded..

"No that won’t do, I want to hear you say it…"

“Hinata-Hime I am yours, in body and soul” 

“Good”, she smiled

at that the Hyuga princess lower a hand to her sex gentle rubbing herself...

She

"You are going to fuck me now, is that understood Naruto?"

She said this as she prone herself above Naruto’s member using her hand to guide himself into her.

She was so beautiful,  
He moaned as her warmth enveloped him,

Hinata smiled, as Naruto brought his mouth to her breast

She stroked his hair, ruffling it, as she was mounted on-top of Naruto

She started rocking her hips Naruto leaned his back onto the bed,

She was looming over him and it was a beautiful sight.

"Your mine" she lowered her head to whisper into Naruto's ear

The words send a shudder down Naruto's spine.

The rytheme continued until Hinata slowed down, 

Hinata. suddenly dismounted him, brought herself to the edge of the bed

And lay back, with a pillow under her lower back bringing her body up against the edge of the bed.

"Naruto come here" she ordered him, and who was he to disobey?

"I want you to taste me,"

Naruto had fantasized about this, he wanted to taste her, please her,

"Get on your knees she commanded" with a stern voice

Naruto got onto his knees against the cold hard tile,

He looked at her with pleading blue eyes filled with want.

until he licked, first a light gentle lick, until he started to explore her inner folds with his tongue, lightly kissing and exploring every crevice with his mouth.

"Hinata", he sighed, he begin to explore her folds with his mouth.

Hinata reached her hand to tug gently on his hair, as she exhaled a sigh of pleasure

"Don't stop, Naruto-kun, you better not fucking stop"

After a bit Naruto was starting to get a rhythm going…

This was intermixed with the what were at first gentle moans from Hinata that begin to grow louder as the time passed.

“Oh fuck” Hinata gasped.

"Naruto I want you to fuck me now."

Naruto got off his knees which were sore, he angled himself He was aching with desire, he needed to meet her slowly clumsily her angled his body, slowly sliding the tip... and then completely into her. as he entered her 

He started slowly at first. But begin to pick up speed.

Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto’s waste as she was fucked by him bringing them even closer.

Naruto felt trapped, even though he was the one fucking her,

she was in control when she clamped her legs around Naruto's waist.

Naruto started to grunt picking up speed with his thrusts.

Hinata wrapped her legs around even Naruto tighter…

Naruto's rapid humping grew more erratic,

he was close, Hinata could see that.

Until Hinata could feel Naruto gush inside her.

She did not break eye contact with Naruto as he came undone into her.

He shuddered, letting out a noise that sounded close to a wimper.

Hinata’s breathing slowed.

Good she exhaled between breaths

panting 

Hinata could feel the cum flowing into her, as Naruto spasmed in pleasure.

they stayed like that for a moment or so until Naruto pulled out, slowly his member wet with her desire, and his cum.

they were both panting now,

Hinata's body was glowing,

until the Hyuga princess broke the silence

"That was good"...


	6. Hanabi Hyuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elder sister… I have a question  
> Hanabi asked in her coy sort of way which always caught Hinata offguard.
> 
> I noticed… that Boy umm yeah…. Whatever his name. not. Important… anyway…. Ummm  
> Ohyeah
> 
> Hanabi had the habbit of breaking personal space of her elder sister, this time with that shit eating grin of hers….
> 
> I say his names not important, oh silly me, Elder Sister, but I heard someone calling out his name around sometime after midnight… last night…
> 
> Hinata froze, her. Eyes widened she didn’t like the implications that her younger sister was heading to…
> 
> “And I just wanted to ask… don’t think I am being too upfront..”
> 
> “out with it Hanabi”
> 
> “How is he?”
> 
> How is what? Hinata stammered.
> 
> The boy, I know he is your assigned guard by our Father DEAREST.
> 
> I just wanted ask, is he any good, ?
> 
> Good at… Hinata played dumb searching for the next word but she was legitimately stumbling
> 
> “He looks like he has stamina, Hanabi interjected

Elder sister… I have a question  
Hanabi asked in her coy sort of way which always caught Hinata off-guard.

I noticed… that Boy umm yeah…. Whatever his name. not. Important… anyway…. Ummm  
Ohyeah

Hanabi had the habbit of breaking personal space of her elder sister, this time with that shit eating grin of hers….

I say his names not important, oh silly me, Elder Sister, but I heard someone calling out his name around sometime after midnight… last night…

Hinata froze, her. Eyes widened she didn’t like the implications that her younger sister was heading to…

“And I just wanted to ask… don’t think I am being too upfront..”

“Out with it Hanabi!”

“How is he?”

How is what? Hinata stammered.

The boy, I know he is your assigned guard by our Father dearest.

I just wanted ask, is he any good, ?

Good at… Hinata played dumb searching for the next word but she was legitimately stumbling

“He looks like he has stamina, Hanabi interjected

Hanabi! Hinata raised her voice

But Hanabi's verbal assault continued

“Well if he is nothing maybe you can lend him to me, I wouldn’t mind giving the boy a sp…”

Before Hanabi could finish her sentence, 

Hinata rose her hand, Hanabi froze she knew she crossed a line and was expecting a swift slap across the face, but it didn’t happen.

Hanabi incisively cowered for the slap that was going to come, but when she opened her eyes  
She could see that her elder sister  
Hinata was fuming, lowered her hand an several inches away from her younger sisters face

With that Hinata stormed away without another word said.

*flashward an hour later*  
Naruto was waiting in his room which was adjacent to the Hyuuga princess.

He was falling asleep, until he heard the door open and slam.

Naruto was startled

And woken up rudely back into consciousness.

Hinata-Hime, she looked like she was fuming.

Naruto stumbled to his feet.

"Naruto-Kun I have something to tell you"

She sat down on a nearby chair

"My sister Hanabi heard us" ughem * she cleared her throat*

"Heard what, Naruto stammered his face tonight bright red"

Heard our um… a pause.. as she was looking for the right word…

“Coupling.” Was the word she decided upon

"Oh…" Naruto paused... "ohhhhh".

"Well I just wanted to remind you that, I have to make sure my servant is kept in peak physical condition".

"So I’ve decided, when I want you, you will provide for me" 

Whenever and wherever I ask of it.

Naruto froze, his cheeks heat with a crimson blush

“Oh shit…" he thought

"Is there a problem?"

"No none at all, if there is anything at all please request of me and I will do my best."

"Hinata-hime", 

“Good” and with that Hinata’s face beamed into a genuine smile.

One thing though Naruto-kun, you must be quiet

Naruto considered interjecting in that very moment, with something along the lines of, but it was you calling out my name yesterday, …  
but he decided against it...


	7. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto reflects on the night he and Hinata spent together.

It was times that Naruto could see her barriers break down ever so slightly.  
The night before when she wept holding up her wrist in the moodlight.

The Hyuga princesses words reverbated inaide his skull

"You must realize, what I am by now?"  
....

"What I am" she repeated".

"Naruto you must know divinity is nothing but depravity". 

"I am to be married against my wishes , 6 months" 

"My blood, my bloodline , must be kept pure, I have a duty to the Hyuga to keep pure the spark of divinity that flows through my veins."

After what seemed like a confession,  
There were traces of self loathing in her voice,

That night everything happened so fast.

She was so beautiful, but sad.

Naruto tried to hide his shock after seeing her bare wrist for the first time...

He saw the scar tissue on her wrists which were usually hidden under a sleeve of some sort.

Then when he was taken by her, the kiss was hungry, he felt no fear, though to be honest he felt filthy beside her.

He was a commoner, he never knew his parents ,  
It was by chance that he was taken in.

They could not have come from two more different worlds.  
Though Naruto could feel that the first time they fucked, he crossed a gate blurring their two worlds together.  
“ My father mustn’t know about this”  
Her words echoed once more.


End file.
